How can I not love you?
by Keiosu-Ichuu-Atto
Summary: How can I not you? The final moments of Inuyasha and Kagome. From the fianl impact of Naraku's poison. A song fic.


_Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot have each other  
Must be strong and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know _

Kagome dropped to her knees at the sight of Inuyasha, fallen to his fate by the final strike of Naraku's deadly poison affecting him.

"Inuyasha, please, No" The massive attack of his miasma penetrated his skin and sunk deep into his skin, slowly poisoning him. "Please don't leave me."  
Kagome ran her fingers through his long silver star-like hair. Feeling wet blood, clump at her fingers. From his bleeding body and shallow breathing was hard to detect. His eyes gazed upwards at her and sweat beaded on his face as he looked to her and began to reach to touch her but retreated quickly.  
He whispered to her  
"it'll be ok." She tried to bring him into his arms but he winced terribly with intense pain. Her eyes looked shimmered slightly with a shield of tears.

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

Kagome's beautiful darkened brown eyes cried warm salted tears for the hanyou, as they fell and dropped on Inuyasha's cheek. Had she only wished that it would be her hands to save his life rather then that of death? Kagome whispered  
"how do I not miss you when you are gone." As she tried to let it be okay with the light from his amber eyes, retreating from his orbs or sunlight. She broke her barriers of emotions as she knew his heart were strong but it held no urge to live on as he swore after this he'd complete any revenge he'd ever desired. He reached for his sword daring to finish the battle. Picking it up by the tattered hilt  
"I won't lose," he snarled under his breath while panting extremely hard.

_Cannot dream, cannot share sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over  
Must be brave and we must go on, must not say  
What we've known all along_

Kagome backed off from the hanyou as he took to his feet, with Naraku standing in his oozing corpse of demons. Inuyasha charged blindly at Naraku swinging and missing with each swipe. Missing and become even more beaten up by the strands of youkai slowly destroying his once strong body. Trying to be brave with his dying heart. Willing to finish and go on. His dreams finally come to an end.  
"Ok…" Inuyasha swung the blade behind his back and took one stepped forward with his foot. Gritting his fangs together as the pain was at it's maximum in his body. Blood motioned out of his body and left his standing in a growing puddle of poisoned blood, as he was ready to attack his enemy. He whispered repeating the words he heard a million times from Naraku in Kikyou's image as every dream he had, had it gone to that one night. "Die." Inuyasha thrusted the blade to the ground with all the power his body had ever housed within him. The massive current attack ripped through the field and over Naraku destroying the body of him, and the soul swearing on his death wish to drag Inuyasha to hell. Inuyasha fell to his knee's once more, no more power or the will to live on.__

_How can I not love you?  
__What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
How can I not love you_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled although it seemed she had been muted, by the sudden striking feeling of death all around Inuyasha's body. Kagome rushed over to his aid and dropped to Inuyasha's level and studied his weakening body. Ran his fingers over his cheek and wiped away the film of sweat over Inuyasha's dying face. She buried her face into his chest as his became cold and dark. Clutching the fabric of his robes in her own cold hands and wished dearly for him to find the strength to get up and not walk away from all their memories. To hold her in his arms once more though he could not hold her any longer. She had thought of the situation that he faced, no matter where he went after death; Kikyou, his very first love would accompany him. And Kagome to him was…just a girl who loved him?

_Must be brave and we must be strong  
cannot say what we've known all along  
_  
He uttered the words of her heart's longing. I love you from his lips. She blushed madly and closed her eyes tightly as she let tears pour from her eyes constantly as the one man she let her heart truly open up to lay dying before her from poison she knew she couldn't destroy in his lean body. She returned the affection of her words to him; the slight curve of his lips lifted her heart up from a near shatter of emotion. She nagged at him to get up and be strong, you are brave do not let that all down. He dared to move but didn't achieve what his heart wanted him too. He whispered do not deny what you've known all along. Kagome froze in a sudden iced fear of him never to get up again and truly never could she be with him again…but her heart could never have everything she's ever had and to be with Kikyou, that would settle his heart forever to be with Kikyou forever again. As they, had once planned.

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all of the memories  
How do I not miss you when you are gone_

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and brought her face to close to kiss and pecked his lips with her own. Wishing for the memories they've had, the feelings they had once shared. How could she move on from this? How does she tell her heart that everything it once stood for melted in a simple second of her tears? How could she walk away from all of those memories? How could she not miss him when he was once gone…how can she not love him once he were gone as the final breath from his lungs went away, she knew she would have to miss him as her heart was no longer shielded from him.  
"Inuyasha…" She whispered to him and lay with his cold body for a few moments.

_How can I not love you  
when you are gone?_

An abandoned corpse, left to rot in the field of misery. A single Chinese bellflower left on the chest of the hanyou. A light wind cascaded over the hanyou and a sword held in his taloned hand, assembled in a respectful burial for such a noble heart. An unsounded note of music left the air as he struck his death and a sign hung over him on a picket. Saying: How can I not love?

To ever to be with his first love, the one he had always deserve to have as she returned his love with every dying wish. Inuyasha and Kikyou, meant to be for an eternity.

----------------

Wee, ok this is my FIRST ever song fic and I had to take down the original one I posted because most of it didn't make much since so. Here we go! I hope you enjoy it and it makes A LOT more sense. Lol. Please review after this. I want to know if I should make more. Flame away. I'll flame back. Enjoy.


End file.
